At present, a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system is operated by being deployed in licensed carriers. However, with the rapid increase of data services, a licensed spectrum may not be able to bear such a great data traffic. Therefore, an important evolution direction of subsequent LTE development is to deploy LTE in a shared spectrum (e.g., spectrum resource) and to share data traffics in the licensed carriers through the shared spectrum.
In addition, the shared spectrum has advantages as follows:
1. free or low expense (the shared spectrum is not required to be purchases);
2. low access requirement, and low cost (both individuals and enterprises can deploy the shared spectrum);
3. large available bandwidth (unlicensed bands of, e.g., 5 GHz and 2.4 GHz, may be utilized);
4. resource sharing (when multiple different systems operate based on the shared spectrum or different operators of an identical system operate the shared spectrum, some resource sharing modes may be utilized to improve the spectrum efficiency);
more wireless access technologies (the wireless access may need to be implemented across different communication standards and may have some difficulty in collaboration, and network topology is diversified);
more wireless access stations (involving large number of users, which causes high difficulty in collaboration and large centralized management overheads); and
more applications (multiple services are mentioned to be capable of being operated based on the shared spectrum, such as Machine to Machine (M2M) and Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V).
However, multiple systems, including a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) system, may also work on the same shared spectrum. Therefore, it may be needed to solve the problem of coexistence of the LTE system with one or more other systems when working on the shared spectrum.
Any effective solution has not been provided yet at present for the above-mentioned problem.